Darkness Rising S1 P4/Transcript
(Allen and Garrick stare down from the HQ walls at the Goliath that has made its appearance) Garrick: Cormack, talk to me, what are we dealing with here? (Garrick receives no reply from Cormack, but then a voice is heard through his radio) Delanis: Well, well, well, looks like my Goliath finally found your location Protectors, you guys really aren't as good at stealth as I thought you were. (Allen takes the radio from Garrick's hand) Allen: Delanis, how the hell did you get into our comms? Delanis: Trust me when I say this Allen, human technology is like a computer with no virus protection to a Shadow, easily hackable and vulnerable to attack. Allen: Listen here you piece of shit, when we're done with whatever this is, we'll be coming for you and your warriors next you sick fuck. Delanis: Wow, you really are like your grandfather, you even share his arrogant and cocky attitude. (Allen, angered by the response, smashes the radio against the wall) Garrick: Aw, c'mon man. Allen: Sorry, lost myself for a moment there. (After this, the Goliath begins its attack by picking up a large chunk of rock and tossing it at the wall, breaching it and killing several guards. Peros finds Allen and Garrick an informs them on the situation.) Peros: If we allow that thing to breach the defenses, the results could be devastating for not only Sentinel, but also us as well. Allen: Alright let's get in there and- Peros: Garrick, Luna needs to speak with you right now as well. Garrick: Can it wait? Peros: No, she says it's urgent. Garrick: Fine, Allen I want you to lead the Sentinels into the front line, make sure that thing doesn't reach HQ. Allen: Got it. See you after the fight. (Garrick leaves and Allen jumps down and charges toward the Goliath with a group of Sentinels) Allen: All right, I want every available unit on the battlefield now! We can't let this thing destroy HQ! (Garrick meets up with Luna in Canterlot) Garrick: You wanted to see me Princess? Luna: Yes, I need to talk to you about something Garrick. (Garrick sits down at the table) Garrick: What is it? Luna: I think its finally time we begin a search for Kelris. Garrick: Luna, we've been over this, its been over 500 years since he disappeared, what makes you think he's still alive? Luna: I just know Garrick. Garrick: How do you know Luna huh? You think he's just stuck there wandering around aimlessly, looking for a way out, or are you gonna think the logical route and figure out that he's been dead this whole time? Luna: Because he's my son Garrick! (Garrick is shocked by the response) Garrick: What? How is that possible? Luna: He was orphaned as a child. His parents were killed in a burglary gone wrong and the house was set a blaze. Celestia found him and gave him to me to raise. Garrick: Is that why you're so determined to find him? Luna: Yes. (Garrick thinks about the situation for a moment) Garrick: Alright, here's what I'm gonna do, I will give you the rank of joint member in our group. You'll be able to assist us on missions and get in on some of the things we're doing, and just for you I'll be making plans for an infiltration of the Shadow Realm. Luna: Really? You'd do that for me? Garrick: If it means finding Kelris, then yes. (A Sentinel soldier bursts in to inform Garrick on the battle) Soldier: Sir, our troops are unable to kill this beast, its armor is impenetrable, not even armor piercing tank rounds do any damage to it! Garrick: I'll be there soon, just go back and keep fighting. Soldier: Yes sir! (The soldier leaves back to Sentinel HQ) Garrick: Alright, I gotta go help kill this bastard. I'll be back! Luna: Goodbye! (Garrick leaves and teleports himself to the battle) Allen: Where the hell have you been? Garrick: Meeting. What's the situation? Allen: It seems this beast is invulnerable to attacks, we've tried everything we can, but we can't make a single dent in this thing's armor, its already killed 60 troopers. (A scientist for Sentinel's voice comes over Allen's communicator) Scientist: Allen, I think I may have found the answer to our problem. Allen: What is it? Scientist: We managed to get a scan of the beast and we have found that the armor in between its eyes is thin enough for a armor piercing round to break, if you do that, the flesh will be exposed and the beast can be brought down easier. Allen: Alright, we'll try it. (Allen ends the call and contacts the tank driver) Allen: Pilot, I need you to fire a armor round right at the Goliath's head. Pilot: Are you sure? That didn't really work for us earlier. Allen: If you fire in between the eyes, you can breach the armor, once that's done, fire another armor round and that will kill it. Pilot: Alright, I'll get it done. (The pilot aims the turret at the Goliath and fires, piercing the beast's armor) Garrick: Hey, it worked! Allen: Not yet, fire again! (The tank fires again and the Goliath is hit, crashing to the ground dead as the soldiers cheer at its defeat) Peros: Another mission well done. (In the Shadow Realm, Shade reports the status to Delanis) Shade: Um, my lord. Delanis: What is it Shade? Shade: The Goliath sir, its...dead. (Delanis slowly stands up and walks up to Shade) Shade: It managed to do some damage however, so that's a good thing right? (Delanis stares directly at Shade and smacks him across the face) Delanis: You think this is a good thing commander? You think this loss sends a message at all?! Shade: No sir, I don't. Delanis: That's because it doesn't Shade, it just proves to me how stubborn and arrogant the Multiverse has gotten over these past years. It disgusts me to think that the place I once called home could become so corrupt. Shade: We managed to get prisoners though. Delanis: I know. (Delanis orders one of his Pures to bring a prisoner to him, minutes later, the prisoner is on his knees in front of Delanis) Delanis: Hello there. Prisoner: What do you want with me? I don't know anything man! Delanis: Do you see this Shade? This is how I want the Multiverse to be, helpless and alone. Shade: What is the purpose of this sir? Delanis: To show them an example. (Delanis pulls out a dagger and grabs the prisoner by the hair, pulling his head back, and slitting his throat. The prisoner falls on the floor in a pool of blood) Shade: That was it? Delanis: No, this is an example of what i'm gonna do to Celestia after this is all over. Shade: You want her dead? Delanis: I want her weakened and brought to me, so I can disembowel her myself! (Delanis summons the other warriors to him) Teronis: You called sir? Delanis: Yes, I have a new mission for you all. (Delanis holds out his hand and forms a vision of the Elements of Harmony) Delanis: This will be your most dangerous mission so far, find these Elements and bring them to me. Shade: And then what? Delanis: I will deal with that, just hurry up! (As the warriors leave, Delanis speaks to himself) Delanis: Finally, the Multiverse will finally feel the wonders of the Shadowrealm, and I will finally have the revenge I wanted. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1